Someone that you loved before
by dannycena42
Summary: He cheated on her...she's moved on,problem is he can't seem to fall out of love with.what will emerge between the two when they see each other years later.


**Disclaimer:I only own the ideas that's going along with the story I got this great idea from listening to Diana Ross I know it sounds crazy but I love her music…so please enjoy.**

**Characters: Candice Michelle, John Cena,Trish Stratus,Randy Orton And much more in the story….**

_You used to touch me._

_Baby now your touch has turned so cold_

_You used to want me _

_Now baby,you just want to let me go_

_I can see I'm losing you now _

_And I don't wanna _

"Johhny come on you gotta get out of this shit hole state your in bro".Randy said patting his bestfriend on the couldn't help but to fell bad for the young man looking at him mope around all week,inself pitty was not a pretty as he has known him for over 9years;he has never seen him look as Depressed as he looks he cracks his neck alittle as he felt it tensing up from laying against the headboard for almost 2hours watching john dread out his sorrow over 5bottles of Absoulut Vodka.

"She left me man,all because I fucked up and slept with a filthy blonde bitch and for what…I really can't even answer that question all I know is now the love of my life is gone all because of me…Me!".He shouted as he stood up throwing the vodka glass at the hotel wall near the bathroom". I honestly thought,I had everything under control….i just lost the best relationship I have ever had in my life and im not getting it back".He said walking over to the hotel dresser and pulling out his clothes and throwing them in the duffle bag near the bed.

Randy frowned looking at john packing his clothes in his suite case and duffle bag,putting his head in his hands and sighed out of frustration;then he felt a vibration in his pocket realizing it was his looked back over at john and then answered it knowing it would probably be upsetting he headed outside the hotel and started talk.

'Listen I know-I know I'm coming to bring your belongings down stairs now don't worry and Candy". Pausing resting his head against the wall in the hallway-"give john a break alright I know he fucked up,im not making any excuses to excuse his the man is suffering right now he just needs to know that you forgive him ok-".He stated putting his hands in his pocket waiting to hear her reaction.

Leaning against the car outside Candice tired to shake the thoughts of what she was hearing coming from her best friend of to the back of the car and opening the trunk;she put her other suitecase in the back closed it and took a deep breathe to continue her conversation.

"Ok..im gonna calm down and act like I didn't hear what you just said ok..second of all this does not concern you yes-I know that your trying to help but don't because it's only gonna make matters bastard fucked around on me after he proposed to me just 3weeks before hand and im suppose to give him time".Laughing to herself she walked around to the drive side and got in her Mercedes and started the car."I'm going to give him time alright randy time to get my foot from out of his ass when I see him….Forget the clothes when I see you in the next city just call me and I will come to pick them up alright thank you bye".

Rocking back and forth in passengers sit her best friend put a hand over hers to assure her that everything was going to be back to normal in no time.

"Sweetie-pie maybe you should let me drive you know you have had a horrible night and I really think that it's gonna get any better".Trish said getting out of her sit and walking around towards candice's side opening the opening the door;she could see clearly that now her friends face was streaked with tears stains running down her cheek, automatically she pulled her in for a big huge and started to wipe her cheeks.

"Look at me"she said turning her friends face towards her cupping her face"when things like this happens it only means that theres more –better things coming your why,so don't cry just reminisce of all the good times that you too have shared alright".she stated and backed off so Candice can get out and go over to the opposite the car she then drove off to the next city.

At this point in time,Candice did not care about anything,one or person for that heart was broken by a man who she has loved ever since they started working together even though they knew each other longer then anyone else but they felt that they should probably keep that a secret.

Candice falling back on the car seat gripping the followed all of the images that was passing by as the continued down they road and closed her eyes thinking of all of the things that had transformed in just a matter of weeks.

**the next chapter I promise it will be much better and have some of you favorite characters in it so don't worry…..The next one will be the Flash back.**


End file.
